gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Princess Diva/4 Ways The CW's "Dynasty" is the new "Gossip Girl"
Have you heard of Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage? They're the amazing people who turned Gossip Girl from a book series to a TV series. And now, they're back with a brand new TV show called Dynasty that airs Fridays on The CW, and it's basically the 2018 version of Gossip Girl. 'What's it about?' Dynasty follows a billionaire family living in Atlanta who faces their own set of "rich people problems" and scandals. America's wealthiest families, the Carringtons and the Colbys, feud for control over their fortune and their children. Told primarily through the perspectives of two women at odds -- Fallon Carrington, daughter of billionaire Blake Carrington; and her soon-to-be stepmother, Cristal, a Hispanic woman marrying into the WASP family -- "Dynasty" not only features the glitz and gloss of extreme wealth, but also exposes the dark underbelly of a corrupt world built on backroom deals. 'How does it compare to Gossip Girl?' Fallon Carrington, the show's lead character (played by Elizabeth Gillies) is like Blair in so many ways. Bitchy, driven, manipulative, but flawless and sexy. If Blair had her sights set on being the wealthiest CEO in America, then she would probably end up exactly like Fallon Carrington. Both of them also love to wear Gucci, both of them were mean girls in high school, and both of them have great taste in sexy men with scandalous pasts (ahem, Chuck Bass anyone?). And she still has a thing ''for the Bart Bass type. This time, though, it's a wealthy senator doing backroom deals with Fallon's dad, Blake Carrington. We see you, Lily! Clearly, after Bart died ''again, ''you moved out of New York, changed your name, and found your next husband! Jeff Colby and Chuck Bass... so many similarities! '''Secret dark side?' Check! Evil father? Check!' Really ridiculous taste in fashion?' Check! (We remember Chuck's VERY red blazer from Season 1). Jeff kind of turns out to be slightly evil after a few episodes, but that could change. Who knows? Oh, and Jeff is also a billionaire and has a GREAT sense of business (just like good ol' Chuck Bass). Fallon and Jeff are basically the ultimate power couple, slaying board room meetings and manipulating shareholders! Remember what would happen to someone if they crossed Blair Waldorf? They'd end up VERY sorry. Like when Blair and Jenny used to fight, and Blair, being the calculating and slayful person she is, totally destroyed Jenny's chances at taking her crown. Well, when Cristal (played by Nathalie Kelly) marries her dad AND ''is offered the COO position at her family's company that Fallon was dying to get, she doesn't take it very well. At all. There are thousands of other ways these shows go hand-in-hand, but we'll let you figure those out yourself. Feel free to comment them below, by the way! How can I watch Dynasty? So you've decided to start watching! Good decision. '''If you live in the US', you can watch the pilot episode '''and '''the last 4 aired episodes '''onTheCW.com , but otherwise, you'll have to buy the episodes on iTunes or Amazon. They cost $1.99 each in Standard Definition. '''If you live outside the US, you can watch ALL the episodes on Netflix! Yes, that's right! The episodes are made available on Netflix the day after it airs in the US every single week! And, they stay there forever. Once you've caught up, you can catch Dynasty every Friday at 8/7c on The CW, or every Saturday on Netflix outside of the US. Category:Blog posts